There She Stayed
by Hermioneweasleypotterriddle
Summary: Hermione falls for Fred. Fred falls for Hermione. They got together. But He Left. Fred and Hermione through the years
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was not the type of person to make friends. But that doesn't mean she was friendless either, she had a _few_ friends. It wasn't because she was mean or anything she was simply not very friendly. Hermione would much rather curl up with a book than start approaching people and asking them to be friends. (I'm starting to get very redundant...)

Even in her muggle school she had close to no friends at all.

When she boarded the Hogwarts express, she wasn't expecting to make new friends. Truth be told she wasn't expecting to meet anybody. Period. She was a bit...unnoticable. So when Neville Longbottom went inside her compartment and asked for _her_ help she was a bit shocked. His pet toad was missing and he didn't know anyone here so he went to the first compartment he could find, praying whoever it was was nice enough to lend him a hand. Even though she wasn't very friendly, Hermione would always help anyone in need so she helped him look for his toad and started searching the whole train.

As she walked passed different compartments looking for Neville's pet toad, she was nearly knocked over my two boys. Hermione was quickly caught by one of the boys. Looking up she realized they were twins.

"Are you alright?" they boy who caught her asked. The boys had flaming red hair and a smattering of freckles across their noses and both were incredibly tall.

"I'm fine" she said in a shyly, not used to the attention. The boys were rather good looking

"You sure? I'm really sorry for running into you" he said and Hermione blushed

"It's okay..I'm sorry but I don't know your name" she managed to say

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George"

"Oh it's okay Fred. It's nice to meet you both"

"So what's your name?" George asked

"Oh right, my name is Hermione Granger"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione!" Fred and George said in unison, their faces breaking into huge grins and she grinned right back. Fred and George seem to be nice and could be possible friends, Hermione thought

"What were you doing running around?" As much as she wanted to find Neville's toad she can't help but wonder why two boys were running around on the train, at full speed

"Erm...We sort of turned our friends hair pink and we're running away from him" George said and grinned sheepishly

"Yeah! You should've seen the look on his face!" Fred said cracking up. Hermione couldn't help but smile a little too. She wasn't sure if she was amazed or against the idea of them pulling a prank. She always followed the rules and wasn't very sure if that was alright

"Is that allowed?" Hermione suddenly asked. Being a muggleborn, she didn't know a lot about Hogwarts but had started to read her school books and _Hogwarts: A History_

"Well not exactly.." Fred said "We're only allowed to do magic in Hogwarts"

"But how did you do it?" the whole thing piqued her curiosity

"Fred and I made this..I don't know what to call it exactly but it's like a gumball. When you su-"

"GEORGE! ARE YOU BLOODY MAD? I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TALK ABOUT OUR INVENTIONS IN PUBLIC!"

"But why?" Hermione asked. She was amazed by what they did even if it was wrong. She was a goody two shoes and already had half a mind on scolding the boys but then again, when were you ever gonna know about gumballs that change your hair color

"We just don't want anyone to know about our inventions unless we're absolutely sure it was perfect" Fred said

"So you were using your friends as a test subject? That wasn't very nice was it?" she asked kinda glaring at them

"uhh yes?" the twins said nervously "We're sorry?"

To their surprise Hermione laughed!

"What's so funny?"

"Well you've certainly been here in Hogwarts longer than me and yet your afraid of me!" the boys thought about it for awhile then joined Hermione's laughing.

She suddenly remembered promising Neville to help him look for his toad. Hermione can't help but feel a little guilty and ashamed of herself for forgetting

"It was nice meeting you boys but I have to look for someone's toad"

"We could help you!" the boys said

"No it's fine, I don't want to trouble you or anything"

The trio the began arguing. They both wanted to help but Hermione didn't want to trouble them

"Fine" Fred said "At least let us buy you a chocolate frog for nearly knocking you down"

Hermione thought about it then let them

"What are your houses?"

"We're in-

"Gryffindor!-

"The most-

"Amazing house-

"In history!" Fred and George grinned

"I didn't know you can complete each other's sentences!"

"We-

"do it-

"almost-

"all the-

"time!"

Hermione giggled which was a rare thing.

They boys gave her her chocolate frog, Hermione thanked them and they went their seperate ways. Hermione to look for the toad and Fred and George to put Lee Jordan's hair right. All three of them wishing that Hermione was put in Gryffindor.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter! Review and whatever :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fred was distracted. George could easily see that. He barely made any jokes, didn't even _try_ to tease Lee's pink hair, rarely laughed and when he did laugh, it didn't even sound like a laugh at all! As soon as Lee and Oliver Wood left the compartment to buy food he thumped him on his head.

"HEY!" Fred glared daggers at George then rubbed his head

"Are you sick or something? Do you need to see a mediwitch?"

"What? What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine." He stared at George dumfounded.

"You're not acting like yourself! It's like you're in a daze or something. And I saw you kinda drooling awhile ago" George smirked. Then his eyes widened as if realizing something. "His Fweddie in wove?"

"No! How could you think that!" No, Fred was not "in love" .

"Whatever you say bro"

* * *

Hermione drummed her fingers in the staircase. Mcgonagall just finished explaining things about houses and points. She was still feeling a little woozy from the boat ride and her nervousness for the sorting was not helping. The deputy headmistress led them to the great hall and Hermione couldn't help but gasp. She knew the ceiling was enchanted, she read it in _Hogwarts: A History_. But this was nothing to what she expected! It was a beautiful night outside and the stars seemed to be twinkling at her. There were 4 very looong tables where all the students sat.

Mcgonagall placed an ancient looking hat on the stool which she assumed was the sorting hat.

All too soon the hat ended its song and several names and there had been numerous cries of Gryffindor! Slytherin! Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw!

Hermione definitely wanted to be in Gryffindor but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff didn't seem so bad. Slytherin.. no thank you

Hermione Granger!

Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head and immediately heard a voice

_Hermione Granger...muggleborn, you are definitely smart, but you don't have that certain thirst for wisdom like Ravenclaws should have._

I do have a thirst for wisdom! I studied all my books already! I've read them all a dozen times!

_Ahh but yours is very much different from a true Ravenclaw. But there is a thirst there. A thirst to prove that a muggleborn could do just as good as a pureblood wizard. And you're brave, very brave. You'd do almost anything to stand up for what is right. That is a very Gryffindor quality Miss Granger_

Thank you?

Then the hat bellowed "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped and several people congratulated her. She didn't have any problem with feeling at home. Her eyes scanned the table and saw Fred and George. The both flashed her a thumbs up and she grinned at them. Fred motioned for her to sit with them and she did.

"Congrats Hermione!" the twins said in unison

"Thanks guys. Is it nice in the common room?"

"Yes of course. There these big stuffy armchairs and a fireplace and it looks very cozy" George said

The chatted for a bit more and Ron and Harry came to sit with them

* * *

Hermione was in very good spirits. She met a lot of people. Her roommates were okay but a bit too girly though. Tomorrow was the start of class and she can't wait to start. But she can't take her mind off of a certain red. She didn't notice the time and fell asleep in the common room

* * *

Fred could not sleep. He tossed and turned for a few hours but his eyelids refused to get heavy. He gave up and got out of bed and went down to the common room. He was about to sit on his favorite armchair when he saw a sleeping Hermione

"Psst Hermione wake up, come on walk up" he said nudging Hermione but she refused to wake up "Guess I'm gonna have to carry you up then" He easily picked Hermione up it was almost like she was nothing. To Fred's great surprise he fell on his face when he stepped on the stairs. The stairs turned into a slide! He heard Hermione's giggle. At the last minute she managed to get away to avoid being crushed by Fred.

"Did you know this was gonna happen?"

"Yeah" and Hermione burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter "I'm sorry! I read it in _Hogwarts:A History_"

"And you knew I was gonna carry you?"

"Yep..I'm really sorry Fred!"

"Nahh it's fine really.. but you do realize I'm gonna get back at you right?" Hermione stared at him horrified

She only said "What have I done" before Fred tackled her and began tickling her sides. She couldn't help but laugh. And Fred did too

"Stop it Fred!" Hermione said a little out of breath. He grinned at her and stopped

"I hate you Fred" she said and laughed

"Aww I know you love me Hermione, I mean what's not to love right?" Hermione smacked him

"Whatever Fred. Anyways I'm off to bed. Good night" Fred stood up and got Hermione's hand then pulled her up.

"Night Hermione" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek then went up to her dorm. (the stairs were stairs again)

Fred touched his cheek and sat down on an armchair, hand still on cheek and blushing profusely. Wondering how he had fallen for someone he just met

"And he said he wasn't in love pfft" George said, watching everything

* * *

**Liked it? Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up feeling great. Closing her eyes she remembered everything that happened last night. It was almost dream like. Fred carrying her, Fred falling down, Fred attacking/tickling her then Hermione kissing Fred on the cheek. She didn't know _why_ she did it but it seemed right and it was like those spur of the moment kind of thing.

After showering and changing she went down to the common room. Somehow unsurprisingly, she was the first one up. She checked her wristwatch and realized it was only 6:15 and classes don't start til 8:30. Hermione considered going back to bed but knew it was useless. When she got up, she can't fall back to sleep. Not knowing what else to do she sat down.

The she heard a loud snore. Checking around the common room, she realized it was coming from a huge stuffy armchair. Peeking around she realized it was Fred. Deciding whether or not she should wake him up. She sat on the armchair facing. She should probably let Fred get some rest but she was getting extremely bored and lonely.

"Wake up Fred! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Hermione nudged him not too softly

"5 more minutes mum" Came the muffled reply

"You're not at home Fred! Wake up!" looking around, Hermione saw a vase with water. Grinning mischievously, Hermione poured the water on his head

"WHAT? WHO? WHAT IS GOING ON?" Fred leaped out of the armchair. Looking wildly around he saw Hermione trying to hide her laughs

"you again!" said Fred "Have you not learned your lesson Hermione? tut tut tut" Hermione started edging away nervously. Fred got a vase. Hermione ran away from him, knowing what he was planning. She almost reached the stairs to her dorm what Fred pour water all over her

She shrieked and hit him. Multiple times.

"Well you're the one who started it!" and the burst out laughing. Hermione realized laughed more whenever she was around Fred.

"Yeah but now I'm dripping wet" she pouted

"Scrougify!" and with the flick of his wand, she was dry again

'Thanks Fred! So do you wanna get some breakfast?" She asked shyly

"Um yeah sure I'll shower. Don't worry I don't shower long"

"Okay sure. I''ll wait for you here"

* * *

"Hey George!"

"Mph?"

"Is it okay if I eat with Hermione during breakfast?" George sat upright his eyes wide

"Are you together now or something? You do realize she's 11 right?" Fred rolled his eyes

"No we are not together. We're just gonna get breakfast. If that's cool with you?"

"Yeah sure I'll just eat with Lee"

"You're the best George!"

"Yeah I know, and Fred"

"Yeah?"

"I saw everything last night!" George was grinning stupidly Fred threw a pillow at him

"Whatever"

* * *

_A few weeks later.._

Potions was a disaster for Fred and George. Not only did the mess up their potions but Snape also took away 30 points, EACH! And if that wasn't enough, he gave them detention for a week! Both were still fuming as they entered their next class but something brown and bushy caught Fred's eye. It was Hermione running away and crying. Just the sight of her crying broke his heart into a million tiny pieces (as cliche as that sounded). He didn't know who made her cry but one thing was for sure, he never wanted to see her like that again.

Fred took of after Hermione completely blowing of his next class. As Fred finally caught up with her, she went inside the girl's comfort room. He really wanted to go inside, but he changed his mind, knowing that Hermione wouldn't like that and instead planned to talk to her at dinner

* * *

_Dinner..._

Hermione was nowhere to be found but he heard Ron and Harry talking about her.

"This is all your fault Ron! Lavender Brown said she saw Hermione in the bathroom and refused to come out!"

"Harry, you know I was kidding right! I really didn't mean to say it! It just came out"

"What did you do this time Ron?" Fred said in a hard voice

"Your brother here called Hermione a nightmare" Harry explained

"YOU WHAT?" It took all of his self control to stop himself from strangling Ron "I saw her crying and running awhile ago Ron. She looked miserable!"

Ron stared at the floor guiltily. Fred sighed. The Quirell screamed "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" then fainted. Nervous whispers broke out everywhere.

"Hermione was at the bathroom near the dungeons" Lavender Brown said, turning white. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous looks.

* * *

Fred sat nervously in the common room, waiting for Hermione. Ron and Harry left to find her, Lavender Brown said. He wished he went with them.

When they were finally at the common room, Fred couldn't help but sigh in relief. He hugged Hermione immediately. Ron and Harry looked at him weirdly but didn't say anything and went up to their dorm.

"So what happened?"

"Well, Harry and Ron saved me from the troll. If they weren't there I might be dead already" she said shakily. "It was so frightening Fred" she sounded near to tears

"Shh Hermione it's okay. You're safe now" he said as he stroked her hair and held her tightly

"Ron called me a nightmare"

"You're not a nightmare Hermione. Your an amazing person and anyone who couldn't see that is either blind or not right in the head"

"Thank you Fred"

"Do you want me to beat Ron up?" she laughed

"No it's okay. I think we're sort of friends now really"

"You sure?" she nodded and hugged him

They stayed like that for quite sometime before the finally broke apart and said their good nights. And once again Hermione kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. _Something is wrong with me_ Fred thought. _When had a girl ever make me nervous?_ _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fast forward to 2nd year _

Fred's POV

Everything was a disaster. Hermione was petrified, Mum hasn't stopped crying, Ginny was captured by god knows what and Harry and Ron disappeared god knows where (but I think the went to the Chamber of Secrets). Everybody seemed to know what was happening except for me and George, which kinda infuriating. I mean, my sister is in mortal danger and my brother might be in mortal danger AND I can't even talk to Hermione about this

I miss Hermione. I miss seeing and making her laugh. I miss being able to talk with her late at night in the common room. I even miss the times she would scold George and me whenever we pulled a prank. Until now, we are still very much afraid of her.

I just can't wait for the day the mandrakes are ready and Hermione was back to normal and scolding us again.

I visited her every single night. Sometimes with George but I more often by myself. Whenever I visit her I just keep babbling. Sometimes I even pause to wait for her reply which wasn't going to come. But that was alright, at least I still get to see her everyday.

Oh god listen to me, I sound like a lovesick fool

* * *

The first thing Fred did when Hermione was unpetrified was hug her. This of course caused a few eyebrows to go up, mainly Ginny's and Molly's.

The whole weasley family had gone home or went to their different dorms. Only Hermione and Fred stayed in the common room. The sat in silence for awhile both just thinking and processing everything that had happened that year

"I missed you Hermione. Quite a lot actually" Fred said breaking the silence

"Me too" she said red as a beet and resumed sitting in silence. When Hermione's eyelids began to drop she stood up

"Good night Fred" she said and tiptoed then kissed him on the cheek.

Fred knew she was going to do that. She did that every time she said good night. But the butterflies were always there in his stomach whenever she did it.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Well, I'm back to normal..I guess. This year went in a blur (mainly because I was petrified for quite sometime). Harry and Ron told me everything that happened and I can't help but feel sorry for Ginny. Her first year here and she got captured by Tom Riddle

Anyways. Fred's been really sweet these couple of days but to be honest, I think he's being a little too over protective to Ginny and myself. It's like he expects me to fall over, frozen or Ginny to disappear again. Whenever we're eating, he watches like a hawk. It'a a good thing it almost summer break again. I don't think I could survive his madness for a whole year. But I had to admit, it was kinda cute.

Even when I was petrified he visited me everyday. (People assume that I can't hear them but it's quite the opposite) Ron and Harry did that too but when Fred visited me.. it was different

It felt different when Fred said "I missed you Hermione". The feeling she got was different when Harry and Ron said it and she didn't know what you called that feeling

* * *

The weasleys, together with Harry and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express. Fred called out to Hermione

"So I'll see you later yeah?"

"Sure" she said with a grin

The twins left to look for Lee Jordan, Ginny and Percy went to look for their friends and Hermione, Ron and Harry stayed in one compartment.

* * *

When they finally reached King's Cross Station, the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione grouped together again to say their goodbyes

"Don't forget to write to me! Both of you!" Ron said with a glare at Harry and Hermione

"I'll try Ron, you know my aunt and uncle" Harry said sadly

"Bye Hermione!" Ginny hugged her tightly. The grew rather close towards the end of their school year

"Good bye Ginny. Remember you can write to me whenever you want okay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna miss you Hermione"

"Hey Hermione! Don't we get a hug too?" George asked and Hermione bear hugged him

"I'm gonna miss you George"

"Me too?

"Definitely Fred. Thanks for...everything"

"My pleasure Hermione" she tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek as always

* * *

"Fred don't get mad, but are you with Hermione?" Ginny asked innocently

"Wh-WHAT? No of course not Ginny"

"But she kissed you on the cheek!"

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing" she grinned mischievously and left her brother. There are two things you have to know about Ginny Weasley. One: She is very observant. Two: She loves playing matchmaker. She knows when two people like each other, even if those two don't even know it yet and to Ginny, she felt like it was her personal job to get those two together. Even if it meant doing whatever it may take.

Fred stared at his sister. He knew that smile! And he knows she's planning something either very good or very bad. He just prayed it was something good.

* * *

"Fred, sweetie, are you with Hermione?" this time it was her mother who asked

"NO mum" he said getting rather annoyed. Was Ginny and her mother planning something?

"Well it seems like it"

* * *

"Fred-

"Ron if you're gonna ask me if I'm with Hermione I'm seriously gonna kill you"

"WHAT? You're with Hermione?"

"NO"

"Oh" Ron looked relieved "But I'm not here to ask you that."

"So what is it then?" he was already in foul mood

"Can I borrow your broom?" Ron asked with a hopeful look on his face

"No"

"But why?"

"Because I feel like saying no"

* * *

**I don't know if I like this chapter or not. What do you think? Please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_3rd Year..._

The Weasley family went to Diagon Ally to meet up with Harry and Hermione and Hermione's parents. Arthur was ecstatic! He was going to meet REAL muggles! But he was not as excited as Fred. They wrote letters of course but to Fred, that wasn't enough. Hermione and Fred hadn't seen each other 2 months.

They planned to meet the Grangers at Madame Milkins. As soon Ron, Ginny and Fred saw Hermione, they ran up to her. As soon as Arthur Weasley saw her parents, he had to stop himself from running to them.

"HERMIONE!" the three weasley children called

"Hey guys! I missed you! Where's Harry?"

"Leaky Cauldron" Ginny answered. They then proceeded to get fitted while talking about the things they did that summer. Fred and George made a potion which will make you spit out poetry for an hour."We tried it out on Ron!" they said) Ron had practiced his quidditch skills and Ginny had done basically nothing the whole summer except eat and eat and eat. She never seemed to gain any weight though which, to Hermione, wasn't fair.

When they were all finished, Ron and Hermione went the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Harry. Fred wanted to go with them but thought that would look too suspicious. Hermione wanted Fred to come along. Even though she knew Fred loved playing quidditch, he never talked to her about it knowing she wasn't the least bit interested in it. Unlike Ron who babbled on and on and on about quidditch strategies and brooms. If Harry was here she was sure he'd be talking with Ron about quidditch too. She loved Harry and Ron but they are a little bit too...obsessed with the game.

"Harry!" he heard Ron scream. Harry was waiting for them at flourish and blotts, right across the Leaky Cauldron

"Ron! Hermione!" he bear hugged them both "I missed you guys so much!" Hermione couldn't imagine what Harry goes through every summer, living with those dreadful people.

"Missed you too Harry" Hermione said. Harry told them how he blew up his aunt by accident. "That awesome Harry!" Ron said

* * *

After everybody was done getting their school supplies, the all went back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Ron and Hermione were starring daggers at each other. Hermione's new cat, Crooshanks, didn't like Ron's pet rat Scabbers.

_Flashback_

_The trio went into a magical pet shop. Ron had to buy medicine for Scabbers and Hermione was thinking of getting an owl. Both Harry and Ron waited outside for Hermione._

_When she finally came out, she was holding a cat instead of an owl._

_"Err Hermione.. what is that?" Harry asked. The cat looked hideous. His face looks like it was smashed a couple of times with a sledgehammer. _

_"It's a cat Harry! Isn't it _adorable?_" . Harry stared at Hermione as if she grew another head. Ron was just staring at the cat, wondering if it's safe to approach it._

_"What's it's name?"_

_"Crooshanks!" Then Crooshanks the cat leapt out of Hermione's arms and started attacking Ron's pocket. _

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR CAT HERMIONE? RETURN IT NOW!" Ron screamed when the got Crooshanks off of him_

_"__Maybe he's just playing with Scabbers or something" Hermione murmured_

_"PLAYING? PLAYING? ARE YOU MAD HERMIONE! HE TRIED TO KILL SCABBERS!"_

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. I'M KEEPING HIM!" Hermione had now risen to anger herself. She left the two boys and went back to the Leaky Cauldron _

_End of flashback_

Since then Hermione and Ron stopped talking to each other and had scowls on their faces. When dinner time came they both avoided sitting next to each other so Ron sat with Harry and Hermione with Fred and George.

Hermione didn't eat a single bite of her food and didn't even try to join the conversations. She just stabbed her food. Fred looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. Ever since he saw Hermione running away and crying, he did everything to cheer her up. When Malfoy called her a mudblood, he shot him different hexes the whole. He didn't care if a teacher saw him and gave him detention. If that made Hermione smile then he'd do it.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Fred whispered.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure? You seem a bit mad"

"I said I'm fine Fred" she snapped at him. Fred looked hurt. Hermione sighed "Look I'm sorry Fred, just had a bad day. I'll tell you everything later okay?"

For Fred, they dinner seemed longer than usual. When everybody went to their different rooms he turned to Hermione

"What's up?" he asked. Hermione took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened. He didn't interrupt her. When she was done talking about how Ron was being and idiot and Crooshanks was just so _cute, _Fred couldn't help but laugh. Crooshanks was rubbing his head against his leg and purring contentedly.

"He like me though"

"Well cause you're you and Ron's a git" they both smiled knowing it was kinda true. Ron was a git. Just the nice kind of git.

"You're not mad at me then?" Hermione asked nervously. The last thing she wanted was to piss of Fred

"Yeah it's fine, it happens" he grinned at her and she knew that he wasn't mad.

They talked about anything and everything after that.

* * *

"I've always wanted to ask you, how can you tell me and George apart when even my own sibling can't do it?" the we're still at their booth in the Leaky Cauldron. They had been there for nearly 4 hours, just talking.

"Umm I really don't know. I guess it's your eyes. Your's is blue and George's is green..."

"So whose eyes do you like better, mine or his?" Fred asked. He was genuinely curios but couldn't help but notice how much he sounded like he was fishing for a compliment

"I like your's better actually" Hermione blushed. She didn't like his eyes cause it was _his _eyes but because it was really calming when you look at it. It had swirls of brown that looked almost gold in it. She sometimes gets lost in whenever she stares at him too long.

"Oh" was all Fred said, quite pleased with her answer. Then Percy came down the stairs asking Fred if he took his badge.

Fred kinda felt annoyed at Percy. It was one of _those _moments. Those lean-in-and-kiss-her moments. And Percyhad to ruin everything

"No. Ask Ron" Percy left them after that but told them to go to bed and went up.

"He's right you know" Hermione said "We got to wake up early tomorrow"

"Yeah, you're right" and with that they both went to their rooms but not before Fred leaned down and kissed Hermione on her forehead.

She liked it better than her kisses on Fred's cheek

* * *

**Please review! I know you wanna :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing guys :)) **

* * *

Hermioe tried to avoid Ron as much as possible the following morning. She couldn't talk to Harry since Ron was always with him (If Hermione didn't know that Harry fancied Cho Chang she might've thought they were gay) she spent most of her morning with Fred, George and Ginny but mostly Fred though.

Everybody was doing some last minute packing. It seemed like the only people who were done were Percy and Hermione. Having nothing better to do, Hermione decided to help Fred with his packing.

He and George were at their room trying to pack as fast as they can.

"Knock knock" she said entering their room

"Uh Hermione would you mind helping us bit?" George asked

"Yeah sure"

"Your the best Hermione!" the twins chorused.

"I know"

she then proceeded to pack all of their school books. Hermione did George's first the Fred's. She transferred all their books from their shopping bags to their trunks. When she was all done (the twins were still packing clothes and prank products) she sat down the bed and a green bookv caught her eye. Thinking it was a book she forgot to pack she reached for it and was about to open it when Fred snatched it out of her grasp. His face was as red as his hair

"Sorry Hermione...private thing you know?" he said looking everywhere but at her

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was some sort of diary"

"It's not a diary, it's his drawing book!" George said. He was suppose to add something when Fred shot him a look and he quickly closed his mouth and tried to resume packing. Meanwhile, Hermione was staring at him as if he grew another head.

"I didn't know you could draw" she said, evidently surprise

"Yeah, it's just something I started a few years ago"

"Can I see your drawings?"

"Hermione, he wouldn't even let _me_ see it!" exclaimed George

"Well like I said, private things" Fred said. "Sorry Hermione"

"It's okay" she said and smiled at him. They resumed packing and went downstairs

* * *

Their were 2 Ministry car waiting for them when the left the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Hermione were doing a bit better after he apologized, but Ron still didn't want to ride in the same car as Crooshanks so it was Harry, Percy, Ron,Ginny and Arthur in one car and The twins, Hermione and Molly in the other. Mrs. Weasley thought it was quite odd that Hermione didn't ride with Harry, Ron and Ginny but decided not to ask her. Maybe she and Fred had something going on she thought with a sly grin.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged before they boarded the Hogwarts express. Hermione wasn't sure if she should sit with Harry and Ron but she really needed to talk to Harry as he was looking quite troubled so she left Crooshanks with Fred and George.

"He likes you anyway" Hermione said with a grin. Fred gladly obliged and took the cat happily. Anything for Hermione he thought. George just looked at the cat with disgust, cursing his Hermione for leaving him with it and hating Fred for letting her. George always despised cats. One bit his leg when he was 5 and hated them ever since. Crooshanks must've had the same feelings for George as he had with Ron and hissed at him. "This was gonna be a long ride" he muttered.

"Huh? What?" Fred said still looking at the leaving Hermione.

"A really long ride" he said looking at his brother

* * *

_A few months later_

Hemione and Ron had another fight. If it weren't for the twins and Ginny, she might've had all her meals alone. She and Fred grew closer during that period of time and Fred couldn't help but fall a little harder everytime she smiled that smile at him. Fred felt sort of guilty for being happy that they fought. But when he found Hermione crying in a corner one night, that feeling immediately left him. Ron had said some pretty harsh words to her during Herbology. Hermione cried all night and Fred just held her all night. They woke up at the common room the following day. They were still at the spot where Fred saw Hermione crying. He still had his arms wrapped around her. "Thanks for being here for me Fred" she said sheepishly, embarrassed at her behaviour last night.

"Anytime"

After that incident, he usually saw Hermione with Hagrid or in the library reading a book about hippogriffs.

"Hermione?" Fred tapped her shoulder. She was so absorbed with her book that she didn't even notice Fred was there. "Hermione!" he said, tapping her even harder

"Oh Fred! Didn't notice you there!" she said putting down her book

"Watcha reading?"

"It's just a book about some hippogriffs and shit"

"_Why _are you reading that?"

"Well, you know thing that happened with Malfoy?" he nodded "Buckbeak might be killed and I'm helping Hagrid find something useful for his trial"

"I could help you!"

"Really? It's actually quite boring..."

"It's fine" he said and picked up one of her books. Hermione grinned at him and started reading her book again. They only spoke when they found something important or interesting but they sneeked peaks at each other everytime one of them wasn't looking. When it was near closing time they both packed up their things.

"Thanks for helping me Fred, this would really be helpful"

"You're welcome"

They walked back to the common room in silence. Before going up to their different dorms Hermione stood on her tiptoes. He thought she was going to kiss him on the cheek since she did this everytime they said good night. But Hermione gave him a butterfly kiss on the lips. She sort of brushed her lips against his. Hermione squeezed his hand and went up to her dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Fred went up to his bed and closed the curtains tightly. All sorts of things running through his head. _Does that mean they're together now? Will Ron get mad at them or even madder at Hermione? _He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He could still feel her lips on his. He tossed and turned until the early hours of the morning.

He woke up to the sound of Lee and George arguing.

"What do you mean we can't tell him?" George asked Lee

"Umm hello? Are you mad? He'll kill us if he found out we knew. I'd rather you do it when I'm not here. Your brother can throw some pretty good hexes"

"If I knew what exactly Lee?" Fred asked getting up from his bed. He was still rather sleepy but he was too curios with what was going on.

"Bye!" Lee said while leaving the dorm. All the 5th year Gryffindors were out too

"Soooo...what were you two talking about then?"

"'We saw you and Hermione kiss last night we didn't mean to spy on you we just saw it please don't curse me I'll do anything you" George said all that in one breath, praying that his brother wouldn't hex him into oblivion. Fred just sat on the bed. 'You're not mad?" George asked, surprised. He was expecting an angry outburst or something not this.

"No" he said. "I need your help."

"What for dear brother?"

"I don't know where I stand with Hermione ya know? I don't know if we're friends or like more than friends already"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"I don't know how" he said. George suddenly laughed at him "What?" Fred asked angrily.

"It's just weird. I never thought I'd see the day that _you_ of all people would actually like somebody" George knew his brother. He flirted with any other girl he thought was pretty but would never have real feelings for them. He could see that he was different with Hermione. "You really like her don't you?" he asked and Fred nodded "Then you have to tell her how you feel!"

"I told you, I don't know how you deal with girls!" Fred said exasperated

"You have to be smooth and suave. You have to sweep her off her feet! But do it in a private place in case she rejects you"

"That's real helpful George" he said sarcastically.

* * *

When Fred came down to the common room, he saw Hermione waiting for him.

"Hey"

"Hey" they both stared at each other, unsure of what to say next. Both of them were beet red.

"Sooo" Fred started. The silence was killing him.

"Are we together now?" Hermione asked shyly. _Straight to the point as always _he thought to himself. Fred grinned at her then winked. He held her waist and pulled her closer to him then crushed his lips to hers as an answer. He felt Hermione's fingers entwine with his hair. The kiss was gentle at first but became more passionate.

When they pulled away they were both gasping for hair and both very red in the face

"It's a good thing everyone is at breakfast already" Hermione said and they both laughed.

"Shall we?" he asked. He took her hand and she grinned

"Let's go"

* * *

__All eyes (or at least all Gryffindor eyes) were on them as they entered the Great Hall hand in hand. Whispers broke out everywhere.

"Fred and Hermione, _together?"_

"How the hell did that happen"

"It's about time!" Ginny and George shouted and they blushed. They sat down with Ginny, George and Lee

"You're finally together!" Ginny squealed "What took you guys so long?

Fred and Hermione told them everything that had happened.

After breakfast Hermione gave Fred a quick peck on the lips and left for her next class. They were in such great moods that they didn't notice Ron glaring at them

* * *

**I know this chapter sucked (a lot) but please review! :))**


	8. Chapter 8

Ron's POV

I fucking hate Hermione. I hate how she's always right. I hate her bushy hair. I hate her dumb cat. I hate how she drives my crazy. I hate her for going out with my brother. She could've liked any other bloke but no, she had to like my brother. My own fucking brother. But I think I hate myself more. I hate myself for falling for her, I hate myself for even thinking I had a chance with her and I hate myself for screwing things up with her. Fred and Hermione, should've seen it coming. They'd always been close but I'd always like to think we were closer. Apparently not. Seeing them holding hands and acting lovey dovey makes me sick. Just the thought of them together makes me sick. I wish Fred would just go die in a hole (I'd gladly dig it up for him). I know Fred's the likeable one. The funny one. The one that girls fall for. But I was kinda hoping that Hermione would fall for me and not Fred. Then again, why would she like me when Fred was always there for her?

* * *

The whispers followed Fred and Hermione everywhere the went (They had been together for nearly 2 months now). They didn't mind though. The only had eyes and ears for each other. So they didn't notice the dirty looks Ron was throwing them and they didn't notice how his hands would clench whenever they held hands or kissed and they didn't notice the pain in his eyes. But Angelina Johnson did and she understood what he felt because she felt the same way. Her heart wrenches whenever Fred kiss Hermione and her mind would scream "HOW DARE YOU STEAL HIM AWAY FROM ME? HE'S MINE!" But even though her heart was broken, she had a plan and she needed Ron Weasley to help her with it.

She sent him a note during breakfast saying "_Meet me at the common room tonight. Wait until everybody is gone. This is important"_ Ron caught her eye and gave a subtle nod. She grinned evilly and left (cue maniacal laugh)

* * *

The day seemed longer to Ron. He was very much anxious to know what Angelina Johnson wanted from him. They were never actually _talked _to each other and that made Ron even more excited. If she wanted to meet up with him then it must really be important. All sorts of things ran through his head the whole day, each idea more unlikely than the last. After dinner he went straight to the common room and sat in his favorite armchair, only half listening to what Harry was saying. When there were only a handful of people left, Harry left and went up to bed.

Soon, it was only him and Angelina in the common room.

"What's up?" he asked nervously

"I know that you have feelings for Hermione and I know you know that I have feelings for Fred" she said, never meeting his eyes. Ron was confused. _Where was this conversation heading? _Of course he knew Angelina liked Fred. Everybody knew that. He sat down beside her. "And I reckon you don't like them together" _Duh. _Ron nodded slowly.

"And?" this conversation was making him uneasy

Angelina studied him for awhile before saying "I have a plan to get them to split up but I need your help."

"What is it then?" Angelina told him the whole plan. When she was finished, Ron looked at her in shock_. This girl should have been sorted into Slytherin _he thought. He weighed the pro's and the con's of the plan. _Fred would've hate me for life if he found out! He won't find out. Hermione won't be with Fred and you might have a chance with her _a small voice at the back of his head said

"I'm in"

* * *

The next day Ron approached Hermione during dinner. She was talking and laughing with Fred and they were holding hands and Ron had to use all of his willpower to stop himself from strangling Fred. It was a good thing Harry was there with him or he would've killed his brother. Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder then cleared her throat. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw him "Ron?"

"Look Hermione, I'm really sorry for being a jerk to you these past few weeks and for telling Harry not to talk to you and for calling your cat stupid"

"Please forgive us Hermione. I missed talking to you." Harry added. Hermione grinned and hugged them both. Fred beamed at them, glad that the trio had made up.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Ron asked

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later Fred" she said. Angelina watched the scene and smiled. Everything was going right as planned

Once they were out of the Great Hall, Ron pulled her into a broom closet. He quickly cast a locking, silencing and enlargement on the closet.

"What's wrong Ron?"

He looked at her nervously. As much as he wanted Fred and Hermione to split up, he just can't watch Hermione get hurt and if she was happy then he was happy. He tossed and turned all night. "Angelina is planning to steal Fred away from you"

"Wh-WHAT?" she spluttered. "That's ridiculous Ron!" she studied him. He _seemed_ serious, but then again, you can never tell if Ron was serious with something

"She told me all about Hermione! And I was planning to do it but I can't. Angelina told this Hufflepuff girl who had a huge crush on Fred that he really likes her and he was planning on breaking up with you already and she convinced the girl to set up a picnic there and she sent a note to Fred but she didn't put a name and told him go to the tower. Angelina told the girl to kiss Fred when they were there and the idiot girl would believe anything Angelina says and when she kisses Fred you were suppose to see it all then..I don't know what would happen but Angelina assumed you would break up" he looked at her, eyes pleading. She had to believe him

"I believe you" she said quietly. Ron let out a sigh of relief and checked his wristwatch, he was suppose to bring her up any moment now.

"What do we do?"

"We go up there now" she said and grinned. Grabbing Ron's hand, they ran to the Astronomy Tower


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione and Ron were both panting when they reached the astronomy tower. Fred and the Hufflepuff were there, just as Ron said. The girl was about to kiss Fred and Fred looked bewildered. Hermione felt Ron move. She held him back.

"I want to see what he does" was all she whispered and Ron understood.

Fred pushed the girl away and began shouting at her (Hermione grinned). "I have a girlfriend you know and I am perfectly happy with her" Fred looked at the girl with disgust. He didn't even know the girl that much!

"Fred, I know you're planning to break up with her" the girl said

"What? And where did you hear that?"

"Angelina Johnson told me"

"Angelina?" he said quietly. He looked livid. Hermione stood up from where they were hiding.

"I suggest you go now" Hermione said to the Hufflepuff girl. She quickly left the Astronomy Tower. Ron had left too.

"I understand if you're mad at me but it's not what it looks like" he started

"Don't worry Fred. Ron told me everything. Angelina planned all of this" she then told him everything Ron had told her.

They sat in silence when Hermione was finish retelling him everything. Fred wanted to murder Angelina. "If Angelina was a guy I think I would've beaten her up by now" he said and Hermione laughed.

"I'm just glad you didn't kiss the girl"

"Me too" he grinned. Looking around, he realized something "Wanna eat?" he asked, motioning to the picnic. The food looked delicious. There were sandwiches and pastries also a jug of pumpkin juice.

"It doesn't seem right. I'd love to really, but this whole picnic was set up by Angelina to break us up" she said.

"Please Hermione? I haven't eaten much and you haven't eaten much and I'm really really hungry" he said and gave her his best puppy dog face. Her stomach grumbled "I'll take that as a yes!"

They each took a sandwich "Cheers!" Hermione said and they gorged on the food. The food was great!

"You know, you might have to slow down if you don't want to choke" Hermione joked. Fred just looked grinned at her then started stuffing himself again. "The famous Weasley appetite" she sighed

"Hey! I just realized, this is our first date!" Fred exclaimed. It wasn't a _real_ date (it was set up to break them apart!) it was just like eating in the Great Hall but it was different when it was just the two of them, it felt nice. As much as Fred hated Angelina's guts, he had to admit, she did do quite a marvelous job with the picnic. There were candles (good thing there were too, the torches weren't lit) and roses and everything. All in all the Tower looked very romantic indeed.

"Our first date was in the Astronomy Tower" she said and the looked at each other before they had an uncontrollable laughing fit.

It took a long while for them to calm down. Whenever they stopped laughing, they would just look at each other and start again.

When Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, he knew it was time to go. He packed up the picnic and carried Hermione to the common room, hoping Filch wouldn't see them.

They made t back without seeing Filch or . Fred knew he couldn't go up the girl's dormitories and he knew Hermione would be furious if she woke up in his dorm so he gently laid her down on one of the couches. He transfigured something into a blanket and draped it over her. Fred couldn't help but think it was just like his 3rd and Hermione's 1st year. Except this time he didn't fall on his face and they didn't have a tickle war.

Fred was about to go up when he heard Hermione call him sleepily. "Stay here with me please" she said and he sat down beside her. She snuggled closer to him and snaked her arms around him. He stroked her hair then kissed her forehead. He could not think of a better way to end a first date.

* * *

Angelina's jaw dropped when she saw Fred and Hermione walking hand in hand the next morning. Sure her plan wasn't perfect but she expected them to at least take a break or something. Fred caught her eye and started walking briskly toward her. Angelina gulped. She thought of running away but she knew she can't avoid them forever. Might as well get it over with. She saw Fred whisper something to Hermione and she could see Hermione nod and sit down to Harry,Ron and Ginny.

"Hello Angelina." Fred said coolly "We need to have little chat...outside the Great Hall" Angelina just nodded and they left.

"Why did you do it?" was all he asked. Angelina said nothing. They stood outside the Great Hall just glaring at each other. She tried to summon her Gryffindor courage but it didn't come "_Why_ Angelina why?" Fred's eyes searched hers.

"B-Because you belong with me and not with that little bitch!" she said. Fred almost hit her. His mother always told them to treat girls with respect.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR HER OR ME AGAIN" and with that he walked away still seething.

Angelina would get over it in a few years (she never tried to split them up again) but there's still a pain in her chest whenever she sees them together. It hurts,well, like a bitch.

* * *

_A few months later_

It was a Hogsmeade weekend once again and Fred had planned the most amazing second first date. It took him quite awhile to get everything they way he wanted it to be and everything was perfect. Hermione had been trying to force the details of their date out of him without success

Fred blindfolded her "Are you ready?"

"I think so" Hermione said. She was both excited and nervous about the whole thing. She then heard footsteps leaving "Fred? You still there?" she asked. Now she was nervous. Somebody took of the blindfold and to her great surprise it was George!

"George! Where is Fred?"

"Sorry, can't tell you but I was suppose to give you this' he handed her a small piece of parchment. _Hi Hermione! I'm sorry for leaving you but this is all part of the date I promise! Just go to every place that I've written and there you will find clues that will eventually lead to me. :) - Fred_


	10. Chapter 10

George gave her another note and a rose. Hermione smelled the rose and grinned. She placed the rose in her bag and read the note. _Where we had a food and water fight :). _Hermione headed to the lake, remembering everything that happened that day

Flashback (Second Year)

_Hermione was in the library all day. She didn't even go down to eat dinner! Fred was starting to worry so he went to the library to check up on her. There were stacks of books surrounding her and pieces of parchment were everywhere._

_"Hermione?" Fred said. She jumped at the sound of his voice  
_

_"Hey Fred"_

_"It's Saturday Hermione! Why don't you take a break?"_

_"Well, I think I'm behind on all the lessons already" she said and Fred laughed. When was Hermione ever behind on lessons?_

_"Have you even eaten?" _

_Hermione shook her head. Fred grabbed her hand and started dragging her away from the library. "I _have_ to study Fred"_

_"You're like 4 weeks ahead already" he said dismissively with a wave of his hand "And besides,you have to eat dinner"_

_"But Fred!" She whined_

_"Hermione!"_

_"I am not going with you" Hermione said and sat on the ground. Fred picked her up easily and carried her bridal style._

_"You're so light Hermione! It's like you weigh nothing" _

_Hermione had now began thrashing in his arms but Fred didn't drop her. _

_Fred brought her to the lake and placed her down next to a tree. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. He just grinned at her. _

_"What food do you want? I'll head down to the kitchen to get some" Fred asked her. Hermione kept glaring at him. She might go back to the library if he left her Fred thought. "Or I'll just accio some food." Fred then started summoning random food. "Accio cauldron cakes, brownies, a jug of pumpkin juice and banana cream pie." The pie hit Hermione on the face. Fred stared at her in horror _

_"Oh shit" was all he could say before Hermione got another pie and threw it at him. She grinned evilly and the food fight began._

_They started splashing water from the lake at each other. Fred fell in and Hermione laughed. _

_"You think this is funny?" he asked and she nodded. He smiled at her before pulling her into the lake with him._

_When they were both starting to get tired and hungry, they ate what food remained._

_"Thanks Fred, I guess I needed this" she said_

_"My pleasure"_

End of flashback

* * *

Hermione eventually got into Hogsmeade. She got 3 more notes (_Where I taught you how to ride a broom, Where you started tutoring me, Where we had our first kiss) _and 2 roses and a key. She still didn't understand what the key was for. The last note she had said "_Where we had a picnic with Ginny and the other" _

"I seriously hope this is the last one" Hermione said to herself. It was fun and all but she was starting to get impatient.

When she reached the place there were lanterns on the trees and different lights and a picnic blanket with a looooot of food. There was even a muggle stereo playing Hermione's favorite song. It all looked very beautiful

"Like it love?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded, at lost for words and he smiled. Hermione hugged him then kissed him on the lips.

"I should do this more often if I get kisses like that!" he said and took her hand and led her to the picnic blanket.

"How did you do all of Fred?" she asked in awe

"Ginny was reading this muggle love story and she kept blabbing about it and I got the idea to do this from the book and I know it might not be the best idea and I know it is quite lame but i hope you still like it" he said nervously

"I love it" she said and Fred sighed in relief. They ate and laughed and talked about the most randomest things.

"What's this key for Fred?" Hermione asked.

Fred began rummaging in his bag and brought out a small, green notebook. It was his drawing book "I forgot about that...You need that key to open it" Hermione eagerly unlocked the notebook. She gasped when she saw the drawings.

It was all of her. There was one where she was studying. Another one laughing. It looked so real, almost like a photograph.

"Oh Fred" she whispered

"I just thought you deserved to see it" he said shyly

"Your drawings are beautiful"

"Only because the person in the drawing is beautiful" Hermione smacked him playfully. Fred entwined his fingers with hers and she rested her head on his shoulder. They didn't speak, and they didn't need to. It was a comfortable silence. A peaceful silence.

"Wanna dance?" Fred asked suddenly

"Dance?"

"Yeah!" He stood up and grabbed her hand. Fred turned on the stereo and they began "dancing". You can't even call it dancing really it was more like swaying in circles while Hermione's hands were on his shoulder and Fred's hands were on her waist. But they didn't care because to them, everything was perfect.

* * *

**This chapter was very...fluffy :) Do you like it? Hate it? Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Fast forward to the summer before 4th year._

Hermione and Harry were at the burrow with the Weasleys. Harry had been there a couple of times but this was Hermione's first. She was still in awe of the house. Being muggle born, this was the first wizard's house she has ever been in. Hermione was quite scared at first because the burrow looked like it was going to fall over anytime but she soon realized it had spells and charms holding it together and decided it was safe. So far she had seen all of the rooms except for the Fred's and George's. Ginny's room was messy, The color of Ron's room hurt her eyes (the walls were bright orange and red) and Percy's room looked...like an office.

The twins together with Percy,Charlie (who was visiting from Romania) and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at Diagon Alley so it was just Ron,Harry,Ginny and Hermione. They were at At the living room playing exploding snap. Things were sort of awkward for Ron and Hermione at first. Ron still had feelings for Hermione and Hermione didn't know because she was as thick as hell. He didn't talk much and stammered whenever Hermione asked him a question. Harry and Ginny watched him carefully. Ginny glanced at Harry and raised her eyebrows and Harry nodded and she understood and looked at her brother almost piteously. _  
_

It was evident that nobody was really paying attention to the game. Hermione's thought were on Fred, Ron's thoughts were on Hermione and Harry and Ginny were having a silent conversation.

When they heard voices coming from the other room signaling the return of the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione jumped to her feet and ran to the fireplace. Fred's face lit up when he saw her and dropped all the bags he was holding. He picked her up and spun her around. George and Charlie were chuckling, Molly and Arthur were looking at each other as if remembering the times when they were exactly like Fred and Hermione and Ginny was smiling. Ron tried to but it looked more like a grimace.

"I think we should probably go" Charlie said. They left the room. Ginny and George tried to eavesdrop but Molly had caught them and yanked them out of the room.

"I missed you" Fred whispered into her hair. They still haven't let go of each other.

"I missed you too. A lot" she grinned at him and kissed his cheek

"Well, I haven't seen you in a month so I've decided to never let you out of my sight"

"Sounds good to me" He entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her forehead

* * *

Dinner that night was terrible and awkward for Ron. He had to listen to his own siblings and mother talk about how perfect they were and how fucking _adorable _they look. But the most awkward part of the dinner was when Charlie spoke

"To be honest, I always thought it would be Ron and Hermione." Arthur nodded in agreement and Ginny and Harry began looking at their food as it had suddenly become the most interesting thing on earth.

"What? Ron is like a brother to me!" she exclaimed and laughed. That was the most terrible part. He knew of course that he had no chance with Hermione. None. Nada. Zilch. But that didn't stop the words from hurting him.

"Yeah" was all he managed to say. Thankfully, they began talking about other topics and Ron was able to think without anybody interrupting him.

As he lay on his bed that night, he made a decision. He was going to let her go. He can't stop himself from still liking her, that is impossible. But he would let her go. Even if seeing them together feels like an anvil dropped on his heart. (**Okay so I'll stop with the sad, angsty, Ron part of the story here and focus on Fred and Hermione from now on :D)**

* * *

"You have to go to bed early. You have to wake up at dawn tomorrow" Mrs. Weasley said. They were going to watch the International Quidditch Championships. Hermione really couldn't see what the big deal was about but Fred and all of the other Weasley males were ecstatic. Even Arthur. "Go to your rooms now. I'll be checking in 10 minutes okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley!" they chorused.

"Oh and Fred? Don't go sneaking into the girl's room late at night. You and Hermione both need to get some sleep" she said. They both blushed and promised they would go to sleep immediately.

"Wait, you haven't seen my room yet right?" Hermione didn't get a chance to reply because Fred was already pulling her up the stairs.

The twins' room was quite nice. George's side of the room had different posters of Quidditch players and team and looked very Gryffindor with the red bed and walls. Fred's side was a bit toned down. It had white walls but had picture of him and George or with his parents or brothers (and sister) and also picture of the two of them. And there were drawings tacked to it.

"I like your wall" she said and she meant it. "I wanna do something like that in my room"

"Really? It was hard trying to decide what pictures to put so I just put anything I could find" it was a tedious job to do. Fred had to collect pictures and arrange them and had to ask his mom to put charms so it won't fall off. It was worth it though. He had to admit, he did a pretty good job.

"Your room is amazing. It's beautiful"

"You're beautiful" he said cheekily and smirked at her. Hermione just grinned at him then kissed him on the lips. Soon they were full out snogging. Hermione's fingers laced with his hair and Fred had pulled her up closer to him.

"Ahem" Hermione and Fred pulled away and saw none other than Molly Weasley staring at them and bright red "I'll give you some time to say good night and I expect both of you to go to bed immediately" she said and ran out of the room. Fred and Hermione started giggling.

"Night love"

"Good night" and with one last kiss Hermione left. And all Fred could think about was how lucky he was to meet a girl like her

* * *

**I know this chapter was kind of pointless but I thought the Ron thing needed closure :) Do you guys think I should writes more about Ron or was the part where he decided to let her go closure enough? Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I decided to stop with the whole Ron business..for now :) I _might_** **continue in during their 7th year or something** :)) **I am not sure **

* * *

Everybody in the burrow woke up at the crack of dawn for the Quidditch Cup. Hermione was standing near the bathroom across they hall. She had been waiting for her turn for nearly ten minutes now. Thinking it was Ginny inside, she began pounding on the door. "Hurry up! You're taking so long!" To her great surprise, it was Mrs. Weasley who came out. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley! I thought you were Ginny! I'm so so so _so_ sorry"

"It's alright Hermione" Molly said with a motherly smile. "And I'm sorry for barging in like that last night. I should've knocked first" she added, a bit embarrassed and turning red in the face.

"I..er...uh..umm" Hermione was now blushing profusely as well. She scratched her head while trying to think of an almost decent answer which didn't come.

"I should probably go now" she said when the silence became too long and awkward. Hermione began hitting her head as soon as Molly was out of sight "You're a bloody idiot, you know?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Mrs. Weasley asked and they all nodded. They were going to trek to the portkey to get to the Quidditch Cup. All of the Weasleys were going except for Molly,Ginny and Percy, who had work. They all said their goodbyes and left the burrow. It was a beautiful and everyone was buzzing. Even Hermione, who knew close to nothing about Quidditch players and strategies.

They had saw quite number of people from Hogwarts when they were at they Quidditch Cup.

"Damn! You two are still together?" Seamus Finnigan said when he saw Fred and Hermione holding hands. Hermione just laughed and Fred grinned.

Setting up the tent was the hardest part of the whole trip. Arthur had suggested the do it the muggle way which means no magic. It was a good thing Hermione was there or it might've taken them hours just to figure out what part goes where.

"Oh Hermione what would we do without you?" George said and kissed her on her cheek. Fred shot him a glare

"Keep your hands of my girlfriend" Fred said with a laugh but his voice was hard. He pulled Hermione closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. George slapped him on the back and laughed.

"Careful Hermione, Fred is the jealous type, _very_ jealous type"

"Nah, I'm not jealous. Especially since Hermione knows I'm the better looking twin"

"Hmmm...I'm not so sure Fred" Hermione said jokingly. Fred gasped and his eyes became wide

"Tell me you're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding!" It sounded half serious and half joking

"Duh Fred" she said and rolled her eyes at him. Fred let out a small sigh of relief. Fred kissed her lightly on the lips and she grinned from ear to ear

"The sweetness in this tent is sickening" George shuddered and made fake gagging noises. He was about to leave the tent when he spotted Ludo Bagman near by. "Fred! Fred! Would you stop snogging for one second and pay attention to me!" George screamed. Fred didn't even take his eyes off of Hermione's "Seriously Fred?" George dragged Fred away from Hermione "You! Go away! You're distracting my brother"

"Please stay Hermione, this will only take awhile. I promise" He left the tent with George. "What's up? And please make it quick" George rolled his eyes

"Ludo Bagman" was all he said. Fred smiled mischievously. "What's our bet?"

"I'm pretty sure Bulgaria would lose" Fred started

"But Krum would catch the snitch" George said and they nodded at each other. They began counting their galleons, sickles and knuts. It was Ludo Bagman who approached them.

"Are you also betting boys?" he asked. He was already holding several bags of coins and parchments with different names and bets. The twins nodded

"Bulgaria would lose but Viktor Krum will be the one to catch the snitch" George said and Ludo laughed, as if he knew he already won this bet.

"Your names are?"

"Fred and George Weasley" Fred gave him their bag of coins and Ludo listed down their names.

"See after the game then boys" he said and left to bet with other people.

"Our bet is quite risky isn't it?" Fred asked. George scoffed and waved his hand dismissively.

"We'll win, I'm sure"

* * *

"ARE YOU INSANE?' Hermione shrieked. They were back at the burrow and at Fred and George's room. The twins were sitting down on the bed and Hermione was pacing in front of them. They were right, Bulgaria lost but Krum caught the snitch but Ludo left as soon they game ended. Apparently, he owed other people a lot of money and dissapparated as fast as he can when they were looking for him. Fred and George had given all of their savings and Hermione was the only one who knew. If Molly found out, she would literally kill them.

"Look Hermione, we didn't know that it was going to end up that way" George explained

"And that's why we need your help" Hermione glared at both of them with her arms crossed in a perfect imitation of Molly Weasley. She thought for a long while

"Fine I'll help you" Fred stood up and hugged her

"You're the best Hermione!" George exclaimed "So..what do we do?"

"I don't know yet to be honest"

"But we can't earn money in school. We already got caught once" George said. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "And we have to do it in like a muggle place or something. Mum might catch us if we do it in Diagon Alley" They sat in silence

"I've got it!" Hermione snapped her fingers and stood up

"What did you get?"

"We do something like a cupcake stand!" It was the perfect plan: They don't have to do it in Hogwarts. They don't have to do it in a wizarding place. Hermione knew how to bake

"Great! When can we start?"

"Well we can bake tonight and sell them tomorrow. It would be easy enough to set up some tables and some sort of sign. And we can do it in a park!"

"You're brilliant Hermione!" Fred beamed

After dinner, Fred, George and Hermione began baking cupcakes. It was all very simple really but Fred and George can't understand what to do. Charlie came bounding down the stairs

"You guys are baking?"

"We're hungry" Fred said and Charlie just shrugged it off.

"I need George's help with the gumball thing you invented. I did on a friend and the effects won't come off" he said and George grumbled. He had to do this now? Charlie dragged him out of the kitchen and disapperated with a pop. George mouthed something like "I'm sorry" before he left

"Guess it's just you and me then" Hermione said. Fred really couldn't concentrate on baking. with Hermione looking so pretty like that. Fred was feeling quite mischievous that time and decided to wipe the cupcake batter on Hermione's face. Her mouth formed and o

"You're gonna get it Fred Weasley" she said and began getting blobs of the batter and throwing it and Fred. He tried to avoid them but Hermione had a pretty good aim. Soon they were running around the burrow, throwing frosting and batter and each other. Fred tripped on something when they were at they garden. Hermione ran to check if he was okay.

"Are you alright?' she asked, worried. Fred then sat up and dumped what remained of the batter on Hermione's head. Hermione giggled and lay down on the grass. Fred laid down beside her.

"You know, this was the best summer of my life, and it's all because of you" she said and looked at him. He took her hand in his and kissed her softly

"Mine too" And somehow they felt asleep in the garden with Fred's arm around her and Hermione snuggled up to him.

George surveyed the kitchen when he got back. "Guess we'll have to sell products at Hogwarts then" he said to himself when he saw the empty bowls and the batter and frosting on the walls and floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like I haven't updated in sooo long :) I'm really really _really_ sorry guys. Anyways, would you guys please review? :) Or at least make this story get 65 reviews :)) That's all I'm asking for :) Tell me if you hated it, loved it or it was just..okay, okay? :))**

* * *

Fred was nervous, to say the least. Tonight was the night of the Yule Ball and he feels like a clown in his dress robes. The last thing he wanted was to look like a fool and embarrass Hermione. He was pacing the boy's dormitory and Lee and George were looking at him with odd expressions on their faces.

"What?" Fred asked "Do I have something on my face?" he grabbed a wet towel and wiped himself. Fred looked dashing in his robes but he just looked so panicked and nervous. He ran his hand through his hair and continued walking around the room.

"It's just..you...like that" Lee said. This was the first time the saw Fred all nervous and freaked out.

"Do I look okay?"

George studied him for awhile and pretended to stroke his imaginary beard. "Meh" was all he said and dragged Fred out of the room.

"WAIT! I'M NOT READY YET!" Fred tried to run but Lee and George had a tight grip om him.

"Would you listen to yourself? You sound like a girl!' Lee said and that shut him up. The waited for their dates in the Common room. Fred was sure Lee and George could hear his heartbeat.

It was Angelina who came down first. Why George asked Angelina, he would never know. Katie was with another 6th year and he saw Lee's knees buckle when he saw her. He winked at him and Lee just laughed. Hermione still wasn't there.

A few minutes later, Ginny came down but Hermione still wasn't with her.. Ginny looked so grown up in her dress and Fred couldn't help but feel a little bit like Mrs. Weasley and think that his baby sister is growing up so fast. _Must. Not. Get. Too. Emotional. _

"Hermione needed a little more time but she said we don't have to wait for her" Ginny said and the others headed for the Great Hall. "You coming Fred?"

"I'll wait for her" Everybody went ahead and he was the only one left in the common room. Hermione was taking an awfully long time.

It took her about 20 minutes more before Fred finally saw her but all he can say was it was worth the wait, definitely worth the wait. He Hermione walked up to him shyly and kept her eyes on the floor. Fred could easily see she was blushing. Hermione had her hair up and was wearing a soft purple thing and it all looked very simple but still beautiful**(****I am not very good at describing clothes so I'm sorry)**

"You look amazing, love" he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"You look...meh" Fred pretended to cry and look hurt. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled him out of the common room.

* * *

The Great Hall looked beautiful. There were 12 Christmas trees and the ceiling was enchanted so there were snowflakes falling that melted before it touched you. The chairs and the table looked like it was made out of ice and there were mistletoes at every table.

When Hermione entered, several Gryffindors catcalled just to make Fred angry. Fred was...possessive and everybody knew it. It was fun irritating him. But there some others too, who couldn't take their eyes off of her. One of these people was Viktor Krum. He was disappointed when Hermione (or Her-mi-oh-ninny) told him she already had a boyfriend when he asked her to the ball. Now, Viktor was not the jealous type (unlike Fred) but something about her was different and she intrigued him and he liked her. And he just can't understand why she would choose someone like Weasley over someone as rich and famous as him.

Krum quietly approached the couple and asked Hermione to dance with him. Fred shot him a calculating look before letting her dance with him. "Don't take too long okay?" Viktor heard him whisper. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Lucky for him, the song was slow paced so they moved closer to each other. Fred watched them like a hawk.

Viktor didn't say anything for the first part of the song. He only spoke when the song was nearing it's end. "You look beautiful tonight Her-mi-oh-ninny"

"uhh thanks" She smiled at him and he felt his face getting warmer. They finished the dance and something happened to him. Something he couldn't explain. He leaned in to kiss Hermione and he saw her eyes widen. It was a short kiss, only a peck. Hermione looked furious and slapped him across his cheek. Everybody had seen what had happened. Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron, George and Lee casted several jinxes at him but Fred hurt him muggle style. He punched his face and he heard something crack. Blood was coming out of his nose. Krum was taken by surprise but still fought back. He was bigger than Fred was but Fred threw harder punches. Professor Flitwick and Mcgonagall rushed to them.

"I am very disappointed in all of you" she said and glared at them, her lips a thin line

"But-" Seamus tried to explain

"No buts! I had expected you act more mature than this. Detention for two weeks. All of you. Now go back to your common room" they all groaned but were still thankful that she didn't take any points. Mcgonagall apologized to Krum over and over again while he just stood there, still staring at Hermione, wondering what the hell he just did.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked while casting several charms on Fred's body. He had bruises everywhere and some small cuts. "You didn't have to do that" she said quietly. Most of the Gryffindors were still at the ball while the others were at there dormitories.

"Of course I did, he was kissing my girl" Hermione smacked him and he yelped in pain. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. She looked sort of nervous and concerned for him

"I am so sorry Fred!"

"It's fine" he tried to smile but it came out as a grimace "Would you kiss it better?" He did his best puppy dog face and Hermione laughed and kissed him.

"Better?"

"Much better. Thanks doctor Hermione!"

He decided to take care of Krum next time but for now all his attention was on Hermione.

* * *

**Well that was a crappy ending. Tell me what you think and review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**To kind Baudelaire: Yes, Harry won :)**

* * *

"I hate you, George Weasley!" Hermione screamed with tears in her eyes. Several people in the hallway stopped what they were doing and turned to watch them. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. George looked at her, his anger clear on his face

"You don't own him you know" his fists were clenched and his jaw tight. Everyone started whispering. "What the hell are they talking about?" "Fred maybe?" "Oh this is gonna be good"

If it was even possible, Hermione looked even madder than before. First of all, she was mad because he was going to take Fred away from her. Fred had only told her awhile ago

Flashback:

**It was just after their DA practice and all of them were in high spirits. All of them except Fred. He looked nervous the whole meeting and kept glancing at Hermione and had dark bags under his eyes as if he didn't get any sleep at all. He looked like he was on the verge of having a breakdown. He pulled her to the side and waited for everyone to go out of the Room of Requirement. **

**"What's wrong Fred" He sighed a heavy, long sigh. Tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes. "Fred what's wrong?" Now Hermione was seriously worried. "Fred?" he still hadn't spoken and now tears were rolling down his cheeks. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and began to rock him back and forth, they way she always did when he was upset. **

**Fred was at war with himself. One part wanted to go with George and start their own joke shop but the other one wanted to stay with Hermione. He knew he should go with George cause it was something they both wanted since they were little and he promised him. He and Hermione could still write letters anyway but in his heart he knew that that wasn't enough. The Hermione part was getting bigger and bigger but he reached his decision.**

**"I'm leaving Hogwarts with George" To his great surprise, Hermione laughed. It wasn't her normal laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh. It was a laugh that said "You have got to be kidding me right?". Tears started to cloud his vision again. Hermione stopped when Fred didn't laugh. **

**"Come on Fred! Laugh! There's no use trying to prank me anymore! I know you're joking!" Fred hung his head "You are joking right?" she was getting worried and he just looked at her with that oh so sad look. "YOU ARE JOKING, RIGHT FRED?" Hermione stood up and started shaking him by his shoulders "Please tell me this is all some sort of sick joke" she said. Fred shook his head and Hermione let out a sob. "Why"? she managed to whisper. **

**"George, he needs me right now. With everything that's happening, our dad getting attacked and Umbridge giving us all these detentions... (they wounds on his hands had yet to heal) we're having a tough time but George has it harder. I'm the closest person he knows and this year, I can't help but feel like I abandoned him." He didn't try to wipe his tears but just kept on talking. " Pranking and joking, that's just his way of coping with all these stuff and he can't even do that anymore because of Umbridge and he _needs_ to get out of here but he won't unless I'm with him.." Hermione was leaning on Fred's shoulder feeling both mad and sad for George. **

**"I'm _so_ sorry Hermione" she didn't respond.**

End of flashback

The second reason was, she knew that she was being selfish. Her boyfriend's brother is having a tough time and she wouldn't even let him comfort his own brother. And the third reason, she knew that George was right. She didn't own Fred. Fred wasn't her's only. He had friends and he had siblings and it just won't be right if she took him away from them. Hermione hated admitting some one else was right and she hated the way George made her feel selfish and so she hated George but he was still right.

With one last, cold look she went on her way to her dorm to think.

* * *

Hermione wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and somehow, she ended up in the Ravenclaw tower. The halls were empty and she just shuffled on, not really caring where she went now. A few minutes later, she bump into something or someone. Realizing it was Luna, she hurriedly went and helped her up

"Hulloooo Hermioine" she said in her usual dream like way.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you" she said

"It's okay. I was watching the thestrals over there."

"Thestrals?"

"Yes. They're beautiful creatures and they look so peaceful and happy, the exact opposite of you right now" Hermione stared at her shoes, unsure of what to answer next. "The gubbies have told me that you feel sad today"(**I just wrote the first thing that came into my mind and I am sorry if it sounds weird but then again, the creatures Luna sees should be weird right?)**

"Gubbies are short and they can hear all they stories in Hogwarts and see everything that's going on. They only appear to a few people and are invisible , unfortunately..." she trailed off. She spoke like she was in a dream or in a far far away place. "They have also told me to tell you to let him do what he wants...I don't know who "him" is but I think he is important. I can see it in your eyes"

Now Hermione was weirded out. What was Luna talking about? She did have a point though. Fred should do anything he wants and Hermione was going to let him. She needed Luna to tell her what to do! "Thank you so much Luna!" she said and hugged her. Luna looked unsure of what to do and slowly wrapped her arms around Hermione as well.

"You're welcome Hermione. Well, I must go now. There are nargles in the Library and I need to banish them. Madame Pince doesn't like it when I do it though..." and with that Luna left. She looked almost like she was floating. _Must be the Gubbies carrying her around or_ _something _Hermione thought.

She quickened her pace and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. There were still several people but she could easily spot Fred and George in the corner with their heads bowed together and writing and planning something on a piece of parchment. She cleared her throat and they both turned around. George frowned when he saw who it was

"Came to scream at me again?" he asked coldly

"I came here to apologize" she said and George was taken by surprise. "I'm sorry for shouting at you like that awhile ago" he grinned and hugged her

"I'm not really good at keeping grudges" he chuckled

"And Fred, if you want to leave, it's okay with me" she said sadly. Fred smiled at her but it was also a sad smile. A guilty smile. Fred shot George a look and George immediately left.

"I feel bad for leaving you like this-"he started

"It's okay Fred. Your brother needs you and we could always write. Just promise me you'll write everyday and tell me everything and I mean everything that's going on okay?"

"Okay"

"Pinky swear?" Fred looked puzzled. "You put out your pinky like that and just entwine it with mine. And if you break your pinky swear...I'll break your pinky!" Hermione said and Fred laughed. They pinky swore and Fred held her close to him.

"I'm gonna miss you Hermione"

"I'm gonna miss you too Fred"

"We're gonna be okay. I'll write everyday and I'll try to call through the fireplace whenever I can."

They were gonna be okay. Sure Hermione would be terribly lonely without Fred but they were going to be okay

"I love you Fred" she mumbled sleepily

"I love you too" he said and meant it

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm sorry if it was bad but I wrote this when I was really sleepy and stuff. Anyway, do you guys still want me to add Hermione's 6th year? It might be a bit useless cause Fred isn't there anymore...Review and tell me what you think :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_6th year_

Hermione was terribly lonely. She knew of course that life at Hogwarts would be harder without Fred but she never expected it to be this depressing. Harry and Ginny were dating (finally), Lavender and Ron were together and Hermione was all alone. She and Fred constantly wrote to each other but that wasn't enough. She _needed_ to see Fred again. She needed to hear his laugh and hold his hand and start snogging him like there was no tomorrow. As much as she wanted to see him, she simply can't. If his shop was at Hogsmeade she'd visit him everyday. They can sneak out of Hogwarts, yes but Diagon Alley was way too far and they don't know how to apparate yet.

Hermione was always saddest when it was a Hogsmeade weekend (and unfortunately it was a Hogsmeade weekend today). Everybody would be on dates and all those couples would be holding each others' hands and making goo goo eyes at each other. It just made her sad that she had somebody to act all lovey dovey with for 3 years and now she was sitting in the three broomsticks, all alone. Harry and Ron were always there with her but they seemed a little...preoccupied with there girlfriends. All her attempts at conversing with them failed.

So now she was heading up to Hogwarts, still depressed and still alone. She had ditched Harry and Ron who didn't seem to mind which made her feel even lonelier. Hermione didn't even know why she went with them in the first place. It didn't surprise her when the Hogwarts grounds was empty except for some first and second years. As she trudged up to the castle, she felt a pair of arms encircle her.

"You missed me love?" the surprise hugger whispered into her ear. Hermione whirled around, her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEED!" she squealed and tackled him to the ground. She was smiling so hard she felt like her face was going to break. "Of-" *kiss* "course-" *kiss* "I've-" *kiss* "missed you!" Hermione snogged Fred senseless. Every student was watching them and some first years were covering there eyes and were pretending to vomit. "How did you get it here?"

"Well, I've learned how to apprate" he said with a grin "and I begged Dumbledore to let me stay the night" Fred wiggled his eyebrows and flashed her a smile. "Oh and I've got to show you something but it's at Hogsmeade...would you like to come?"

"Duh Fred'

"I've got a feeling you'd like it"

* * *

Fred blindfolded her before going to Hogsmeade. It made her feel more excited and a bit nervous at the same time. Fred held her hand and led the way. The place itself didn't seem to far cause 10 minutes later, Fred removed the blindfod

"Tada!" They were in a cottage that looked like a movie house. "You said you missed watching movies and stuff so I brought a few muggle films, some popcorn and chips and soda and a blanket!"

"You are the best boyfriend in the world, Fred" she said and kissed him. She really did miss kissing him. Fred smiled, glad that Hermione like it.

They sat on the couch and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. It felt nice, getting to be near each other again and just doing nothing. They kissed each other during some parts of the film (or most of the film). "I wish this night would last forever" Hermione said and she meant it.

"Me too. I wish I was still in Hogwarts" he sighed. "Okay let's stop it with the sad "I wishes". It's depressing" And so they finished watching the film. And watched another one. And another one. It was past midnight when they decided to head back to the castle. The movie wasn't really interesting. It just felt good to be alone with each other and to cuddle like that. Like they did in the common room when Fred was still at Hogwarts.

"I have a brilliant but extremely corny and cliche idea" Fred said when they saw the Whomping Willow

"What is it?"

"You know in the second movie we watched and the guy and they girl carve their initials on a tree?" Hermione nodded "Let's do that!' Hermione laughed and dragged Fred to the willow. She touched the rope and the tree stopped moving "So that's how you do it" she heard Fred whisper. The went closer to the trunk of the tree and found several initials on it.

"Look! HP and GW! Looks like Ginny and Harry put their names before us" she said. There were about a hundred initials on the tree and some overlapped the other while a few were barely even noticeable

"Let's find another tree. One that has no initials" Finding a tree without any letters or names or initials was..hard and almost seemed impossible. It took them a good one hour to find the perfect tree. Fred and Hermione shared stories and told jokes and just generally having a good time. It was just like before. Since they were too busy laughing and giggling, they almost overlooked that one tree that was free of any carvings. If Fred didn't drop his wand at the foot of said tree, they may have never found it.

"This is perfect!" Hermione exclaimed. They didn't know what tree it was but it looked perfect (**I seriously need a** **thesaurus). **Hermione took out her wand when she realized she didn't know any carving spells. "Do you know any spells? she asked

"Err no"

"Shit how are we going to do this?"

"Muggle style?"

"Oh right. Accio knife. So..do you know how to carve?" Hermione asked sheepishly. Fred laughed and took the knife from her.

"Where do you want me to carve it?"

Hermione thought for awhile before pointing near the base of the tree. There was a hole there that almost looked like a heart. Almost. Fred crouched and began. He started with Hermione's initials.

"Oh crap" Fred muttered

"What's wrong?" Fred blushed and refused to look at Hermione's eyes. He tried to cover up what he carved but it was too late. Hermione had seen it. She giggled and quite liked what Fred had carved. Instead of HG for Hermione Granger, Fred carved HW for Hermione...WEASLEY! Fred looked embarrassed and was looking at his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Hermione Weasley..I like that" she declared and Fred smiled shyly. He took the knife again and carved his initials.

"Done!" he said

"Perfect" Hermione said "I like my initials very much"

* * *

**I feel like I haven't updated in a long while :) I'm planning two more chapters for this one soo..yeah :)) Tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

Everybody in the Burrow was busy preparing for Bill's and Fleur's wedding. The tent and tables had to be set up, the food had to be cooked and the flowers to be arrange. The wedding was still tomorrow but they had to finish preparing everything today. Since Molly gave all of them a task to do, Hermione and Fred hadn't seen in each other much that morning. They could only steal quick kisses and smiles every now and again. Although Hermione appeared happy and cheery on the outside, she was as nervous as heck in the inside.

She, Ron and Harry would be leaving at any time to find the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort. She hadn't told Fred, or anyone for that matter, that they were leaving. She can't just go up to Fred and say _Hey Fred! Your brother, Harry and I will leave at anytime to go somewhere we don't know and go on a mission that would most probably kill us!._ That would be a fun talk. They had already packed everything they were going to need and had done some thorough researching on Horcruxes but still Hermione didn't feel prepared to go, mostly because she hasn't told Fred yet. And honestly, she didn't want to. But she didn't want to go just like that without even telling him. Hermione knows Fred (they've been dating for 4 years...duh) and she knows that he would do something outrageous to keep her from going or he would come with them. This comforted her and at the same time terrified her. But she also knew that Harry and Ron couldn't do this on their own. Not that they weren't smart and all, they just didn't have much common sense and Hermione was the brain of the group. Sometimes she hated being the smart one and having to save Ron's and Harry's asses most of the time. She still loved them to pieces though. This year hadn't been good to her. First Dumbledore died then she had to obliviate her own parents and now this! Oh and they were in a middle of another war as well. It was enough to make Hermione go cry in a corner. Most days she felt like going to sleep and never ever waking up. It was Fred who made it worth getting up in the morning.

Hermione was thinking too hard and too deep that she forgot that she was cleaning. She had been wiping the same spot for nearly 20 minutes! Mrs. Weasley noticed this and took the rag away from her

"You should get some rest, dear" she said. Hermione tried to protest but Molly wouldn't let her. Finally, Hermione gave up and went to Ginny's and temporarily her room. As she lay down on the bed she realized that maybe getting some rest was a good idea. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep instantly.

When she woke up, Ginny and Fred were at the foot of her bed with concerned looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked

"You were screaming in your sleep, love" Fred said "Ginny heard you awhile ago and called for me. Are you okay?"

"I think so. I guess I was just having a nightmare" she remembered bits and pieces of her dream. Voldemort, Horcruxes, Hermione never finding her parents again, Fred dying...Hermione didn't want to think about it anymore so she changed the subject "What's for dinner?" she tried to ask in a happier tone but it sounded fake and forced even to her.

"Steak" was all Ginny said, still watching Hermione carefully.

"Let's go down then" Ginny went down. Hermione was about to follow her when Fred stopped her.

"What's going on, honestly?" Fred asked. She pretended not to hear him and grabbed his hand

"Come on. They must be starting dinner already" she said. She was not prepared to tell Fred that she was leaving. She needed more time.

Fred just sighed and went down for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was an okay one that night. That means Fred and Ginny didn't tell everybody that Hermione was having nightmares, which was good. When Ron told them that Harry was screaming in his sleep everyone at the Burrow watched him like a hawk. She didn't need or want that kind of attention right now. She needed to think. Thankfully, nobody noticed that she didn't talk much, except for Fred who noticed everything when it came to Hermione. When the table was cleared and everybody transferred to the living room, Fred decided to talk to Hermione.

"Tell me what's happening Hermione? I'm getting really worried." he said exasperatedly. Hermione didn't talk for awhile. "Would you like to talk upstairs?" Hermione nodded and they went to Fred's room. She missed it. All her memories of this room were all happy ones.

Fred looked at her expectantly as if saying _Spill it_. Hermione grabbed a pillow and shouted in to it. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Fred said. Now he was freaking out. What the hell was happening. He closed the space between them and held her hand. He rubbed small circles at her back which Hermione found soothing.

"It's okay. I want to" she breathed in deeply and when she talked, her voice was shaky. "We, Harry, Ron and I, are leaving. I don't know when and I don't know where we are going but we have to find the Horcruxes and destroy them." Fred dropped her hand. He stared at her in shock. It was exactly like 5th year except this time their roles were reversed. This time Hermione could die. After moments of silence, Hermione spoke again. "Please say something Fred" she pleaded.

"What do you want me to say Hermione? I can't just let you go, knowing that you could die! I-I don't know what I would do to myself if you did. Do you think it would be easy to wake up everyday and not know if you're alive or not? I've experienced waiting for news about someone's life and let me tell you, it's freaking hard! It's hard not knowing! It's painful..." they were both crying now. They were such a sorry sight. Hermione was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. "Please, please don't go" he whispered. Hermione sobbed into his shirt and he let her.

"I'm so _sorry_ Fred but I just can't let Harry and Ron do this on their own and I can help so many people. I need to do this to defeat him." she said

"Let me go with you then" he said determinedly. He was not going to let Hermione go without him.

"I can't. I just can't let you risk your life for me"

"And you think I can let you go on a death mission?" Fred had now risen to anger. Why is she so stubborn?

"Do you think leaving you is easy for me? It's not Fred. But it's something I have to do not just for myself. I don't want you to come and I'm not letting you. I'm not letting you risk your life" Hermione said again. She was right. She was always right. Fred would try to come with them. Hermione was shocked though when Fred spoke again and he didn't try to convince her to let him go with them.

"I'm not going to force you anymore but you have to promise to answer me honestly, okay?"

"Okay. I promise to answer your question truthfully"

"Do you love me?" If the situation wasn't serious, Hermione would've laughed. Anyone with two eyes can see that she really did love Fred. His gaze was so intense Hermione thought he was staring straight into her soul.

"Of course Fred" Suddenly Fred knelt to the floor on one knee.

"Marry me then" At first she thought he was just kidding but when she looked at him, Fred was dead serious. "I don't have a ring right now but I don't care! I want to, scratch that. I _need_ to spend the rest of my life with you. I can imagine life without you as much as I can imagine another color outside our visible spectrum (**That sounded awkwardly odd**). I can't imagine waking up next to a person who isn't you. I can't imagine kissing another pair of lips that aren't yours. We can live in a mansion or in a shack, I don't care as long as I know you'll always be there. We can have as many kids as you want and name them any name you want, even if it's weird. I love you Hermione. In 30 years I'll still love you. Even when I'm a hundred and with a beard as long as Dumbledore's I'll still love you. Please marry me?"

A loud silence followed and Fred was getting more nervous with each passing second. His heart was beating so loud he wondered if Hermione could hear it. After a few agonizing minutes Hermione finally spoke.

"I wonder how many people could attend our wedding"

"Is that a yes?" he asked nervously. His palms were sweating and he swore anyone within 20 feet of the room can hear his heartbeat

"Yes you idiot! Yes I will marry you! A thousand times yes!" Fred grinned slowly and fist bumped the air. He picked her up and kissed her, harder then he had ever kissed her.

"YOU'RE GONNA BA MY WIFE!" Fred screamed and Hermione laughed.

When Fred woke up the next morning, all of their clothes were strewn everywhere and his _fiancee_ was sleeping beside him. It was a good thing George decided to sleep in Charlie's old room that night or things might've gotten...awkward. A short while later Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. She could get used to waking up next to Fred everyday.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley to be" Fred said cheekily and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I'm gonna be Hermione WEASLEY!" They both agreed that Hermione Weasley sounded better than Hermione Granger. At that moment, nothing could've wiped the smile out of Fred's face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Thank you to XoxMountainGirlxoX for giving me an idea for this chapter :). And regarding the ending, now I'm not so sure on how to end this story but...I guess we'll see :) Please do review and tell me what you want to happen :D**

Hermione tiptoed out of Fred and George's room that morning feeling great. As she lay down on her bed in Ginny's room, it hit her. She was _engaged_ and yet she was still going to a death mission. This thought made her feel terribly depressed and more unsure of her decision. Was going away really the right decision? Was leaving her boyfri-_fiancee_ really the best choice. She shook her head and forced those thoughts out of her head. She refused to think about it any longer. Instead, Hermione tried to think about happy thoughts (_You will be Hermione Weasley! _she thought to herself) and visualizing how their wedding would look like. Would it be grand or just a small ceremony? Would it more muggle-ish or wizardish?

Hermione and Fred decided not to tell anyone of their engagement just yet. They did not want to steal Fleur's and Bill's spotlight. All the attention should be at them. And honestly, they didn't want Mrs. Weasley and Ginny planning what they should cook or what flowers to prepare or what the color of the bridesmaid's dress would be. So when Hermione tiptoed out of Fred's room and bumped into Ginny, she didn't say she and Fred were engaged. When Fred saw George in the garden that morning, he didn't tell them that Hermione would be an official Weasley. It was quite nice. Having a secret that's that big. The again, it was also quite sad. Who wouldn't want to scream to the world that he is engaged?

Harry, Hermione and Ron met up again before going to the wedding. They all looked depressed and older than they should look. Both Harry and Ron had dark circles under their eyes and looked like they didn't get any sleep. _Must've told their girlfriends_ Hermione thought. Harry sighed then Ron sighed then Hermione sighed then they all sighed at the same time. Leaving wasn't suppose to be this hard. But they were determined, all three of them, to find those Horcruxes and destroy them. They packed and repacked and went through all the spells and things that they needed to remember. Somehow, they felt like this was the day they were going to leave. They didn't know _why_. Maybe it was the weather or the atmosphere or knowing that if they stay here longer, they might never leave. So with heavy hearts, they nodded at each other and went to the garden for the wedding.

Hermione tried to enjoy herself there but she simply can't. They place was beautiful and everybody was dancing and drinking like there was no tomorrow and she simply could not partake in their happiness. Fortunately or unfortunately, Fred was asked by numerous women (it was good that these women were older than Fred or Hermione would've thrown a fit) to dance so they didn't get to talk much.

When a slow song came on and Fred finally got away from those women, he approached the sad looking Hermione and asked her to dance. Fred put his hands on her waist and she put her hands around his neck and they began to sway slowly.

"I want our wedding to be exactly like this but bigger" Fred murmured into her hair.

"I don't think any wedding can be bigger than this" Hermione joked. It seemed like Bill and Fleur invited half of Britain and half of France to come to their wedding and everybody showed up. I guess in times like these everybody just wanted to know that there was still fun and happiness somewhere and you just want to be part of that happiness.

"I want everyone I know to be there. Even all of our professors and maybe even Filch and Mrs. Norris. " Hermione smiled. Fred did not just say that. "I want everybody to see you become Mrs. Hermione Jeanne G. Weasley" and that one sentence, that one tiny sentence made her heart hurt. What if she never gets the chance to be Mrs. Weasley. _Why do I have to be so bipolar today of all days_ she thought to herself. She wiped her eyes before Fred could see her tears.

"Fred, please know that I love you, okay?"

"Of course Hermione. I love you too" and she somehow felt better. Her emotions were all over the place today!

She buried her head into his chest and they continued their dance in silence. When the song finished, Fred kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand and she knew that he had that feeling as well. That feeling that today was they day they leave. His forehead was resting on Hermione's and they were about to kiss when it happened.

Something like a partonous, but formless, entered they tent.

"The minister is dead" was all it said with Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice and after that, chaos ensued. Harry caught Hermione's eye and she nodded. He grabbed Ron and Hermione only had time to mouth "I love you" to Fred before they disapparrated. Hermione got to see him mouth "I love you" back and that comforted her.

* * *

**(The next part will be like Fred and Hermione writing to each other)**

_January 6, 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_I don't know if this will reach you, wherever you might be, but if could write back, please do. If you can't, I understand. We are all safe here. Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George and Me and Ginny. Not much has happened since the wedding but we have a few missions now and again. I miss you every single day. I hope you're safe._

_Love Always,_

_Fred_

_PS: I got you a rose. Pigwidgeon might've dropped it along the way (he was the only owl I could use. Sorry!) but if you do get it, I've charmed it to never die. Pretty neat huh?_

_January 23,1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_I'm sorry I only wrote to you now but me and Harry and Ron are..more or less safe. I don't think I can give you much information on where we are now and what we are doing but we are okay. You know that tree where we carved our initials? It was an oak tree and I saw one today. It reminded me of you and (if it's even possible) it made me miss you more. Please be careful during your missions and don't forget that I love you._

_Hermione_

_PS: I got the rose_

_February 14, 1998_

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's Valentines day today and I feel terribly lonely here. At least I have Ginny to be lonely with. We got a few cuts and scrapes during the missions but we are fine. I don't know if you know this muggle writer named Lemony Snicket but Bill showed me this quote and...I don't know it just makes me miss you even more. Here it is "I will love you as a drawer loves a secret compartment, and as a secret compartment loves a secret, and as a secret loves to make a person gasp, and as a gasping person loves a glass of brandy to calm their nerves, and as a glass of brandy loves to shatter on the floor, and as the noise of glass shattering loves to make someone else gasp, and as someone else gasping loves a nearby desk to lean against, even if leaning against it presses a lever that loves to open a drawer and reveal a secret compartment. I will love you until all such compartments are discovered and opened, and until all the secrets have gone gasping into the world. I will love you until all the codes and hearts have been broken and until every anagram and egg has been unscrambled." I may not know what an anagram is but I get the gist of the whole thing :). I can actually imagine you writing this quote, it's just so..you. I love you so much Hermione. I miss you terribly_

_Fred_

_February 27, 1998_

_Dear Fred,_

_Again, I am sorry for only getting to write to you now (Pigwidgeon is slow). Your last letter made me cry. A lot. Yes, I have read the books he has written and they are all very good. When all this is over and we have kids, we are so going to read it to them :). Here's one of his quotes!: "I will love you until the bird hates a nest and the worm hates an apple, and until the apple hates a tree and the tree hates a nest, and until a bird hates a tree and an apple hates a nest, although honestly I cannot imagine that last occurrence no matter how hard I try." It better just be cuts and scrapes you're getting. Stay safe always okay? I love you._

_Hermione_

_PS: An anagram is like...a word play. You have to rearrange all the letters to form a new word_

_March 30, 1998_

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm sorry it took me a month to write back to you but we had so many meetings and missions and it is all very stressing. We have been able to spot a few deatheaters but never got to capture them. Charlie almost got hit by a spell that we don't know (but it was green so I'm guessing it was a killing curse..) but we are all fine. How are you holding up there, love? I miss you everyday_

_Fred_

_PS: Oh.._

_PPS: I'm sorry this is so short_

_Dear Fred,_

_April 10,1988_

_Oh my god how's Charlie feeling? How are you feeling? I hope you're okay. We're all fine...I guess. Ron ran away a few weeks back but he's with us again. Please please please always take care of yourself. I love you_

_Hermione_

_April 13,1988_

_Dear Hermione_

_I actually got to reply quickly! Ron is such a stupid git. Is he okay? Things are getting a bit better here and so far nobody got hurt or injured. Can you believe some people are still buying Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? Just a few though. I love you too_

_Fred_

* * *

Hermione had kept all his letters in one box and had read and reread them all the time that they were away and his letters did not come soon enough. She, Harry and Ron were staying at Fleur and Bill's shell cottage. Harry had just finished burying Dobby and they had all given him time to mourn the elf alone. _Harry has the rottenest luck_._ It's as if some sort of god is killing of his closest friends and family one by one _she thought.

The shell cottage looked much bigger in the inside and they all got separate rooms. Fleur and Bill in the first room, Ron and Hermione's rooms were on the second floor with the goblin and Harry in the attic. They figured Harry needed the most privacy after all. They knew Harry didn't like it when someone saw him cry. Bill and Fleur decided to leave them all alone for now. Harry was crying in the attic. Ron was probably writing to his parents in his room and Hermione was holding the box in her lap and read all the letters again.

Fred seemed fine but Hermione couldn't help but worry about him. Especially after he told her about what almost happened to Charlie. What if it was Fred at Charlie's position? What if the spell had hit him? She sighed. _You have to stop thinking about these kinds of things Hermione. _She wanted to see Fred. She wanted to see Fred_ now. _But she can't face him just yet. She didn't know why exactly. Maybe it was because of the scars on her left arm that spelled mudblood. Fred would be furious and would probably do a very stupid thing like trying to hunt Bellatrix down and fight her. And since Hermione was always right, she decided not to see Fred or let Bill go and get Fred.

Hermione shuddered, remembering everything that happened in the Malfoy Manor. She seriously thought she was going to die right then and there. Or at least go crazy like Neville's parents. There was something they didn't tell you about the Cruciatus Curse. It doesn't just cause you agonizing physical pain. You won't be able to think properly through the pain. It will make you relive the worst moment of your life. For a moment, only a moment, it will make you think of your biggest fear and it will seem like it had come true. Her biggest fear? Losing Fred (shocker). It didn't surprise her which was odd. Hermione always thought her biggest fear was losing her parents but she already lost them. Not forever but..who knows.

_Damn it Hermione! I told you to stop thinking of these kinds of things!._ She shook her head, once, twice, and went back to reading her letters.

* * *

4 months. 4 months! It's been 4 months since he last saw her. 4 lonely months. But he would soon see her. He just had to be patient. Ron had sent him a note earlier that morning :_Here at Hogwarts. She's here too- Ron. _And that was all he wrote. Fred had wanted to go to Hogwarts as soon as he got the letter but no. They just had to hold another meeting. They talked about the same shit. What to do and keeping safe and all that. Fred was the first to go when the meeting had ended and apparated to Hogsmeade as fast as he can. Fred ran all the way to the Room of Requirement, not caring who saw him. Panting and out of breath, he stopped at where he knew the door to the Room of Requirement was. Fred paced three times and and lo and behold, the door appeared.

Fred took a moment to compose himself and to catch his breath. The box in his pocket felt a thousand times heavier.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened the door and she was standing there

* * *

**Well this turned out longer than I had expected! The last chapter will be up in a few days. Again, please review and tell me what you think! :))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow. I can't believe I've finished this story! I had loads and loads of fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading this! :) Thank you to the people who took time to read and review my crappy story. Gracias. Merci. Salamat. Thank you. And without further ado, I give you the final chapter!**

* * *

She had cuts all over her body. On her cheek, on her forehead, on her lip, her arms and most probably her legs as well. Her skin turned multicolored because of all the bruises. She was blue and purple and black all over. She looked thinner, her cheeks were hollow. There were dark circles under her eyes. Her looked like it hadn't been washed for years. She looked pale. Paler than her usual pale. And yet after all of that Fred still found her beautiful.

Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw him. Fred took a small step forward. Hermione didn't move. He moved closer. She hesitated for a moment as if she was unsure whether this was the real Fred, not the one she sees in her dreams every night. Then she began to run. Fred grinned and ran to her as well. Every eye in the room was on them. It was like watching a romantic muggle movie. The good ones though. The ones where you have to pause the whole thing and start screaming or squealing then getting a tissue paper and start dabbing your eyes because it just so sweet and just so perfect.

Hermione buried her head into his shirt and it was starting to get drenched and Fred was making Hermione's hair even drench-ier. He hugged her so tight she thought her bones must be breaking but she didn't tell him to let go. Instead she hugged him even tighter. They didn't talk. No words were needed.

They stayed that way for god knows how long but to them it felt like seconds (or more like milliseconds. Or something even faster than that...Mini milliseconds?) They only noticed the wall around them when they broke apart. The Room of Requirement gives you want you want and I guess what they needed was privacy. Fred only noticed the scar when Hermione reached up to brush away his hair that was covering his face. He grabbed her wrist and just stared at it.

"Who did this?" he asked, his eyes hard and cold and his hand clenched at his side.

"It's nothing Fred" she said dismally. She was silently cursing herself for forgetting to cast a charm on it. The again, she didn't really know that he was coming today.

"This isn't nothing Hermione. Who. Did. This" He was glaring at her, his other hand was already pulling out his wand.

"Bellatrix" she whispered and Fred looked livid. He started to walk out of the room but Hermione pulled his arm and forced him to look at her. "Please don't do this Fred. She's...powerful. And heartless. She'd kill you without having an second thoughts. Don't do it. Please, for me" she was holding his hand so tight. Fred nodded once. It was a small nod. But Fred would still hunt that bitch down and avada kedavra the hell out of her if he could. "Thank you" she said and kissed him. He missed this. The hugs and the kisses and the hand holding. He missed it so much it hurt. He deepened the kiss and everything felt..right for the first time in a long time.

Fred remembered the small box in his pocket and brought it out. "Haven't changed you mind on marrying me? he asked and she laughed. Merlin he missed that laugh

"Of course not Fred" she said it like he just asked her the most ridiculous thing in the world

"So..marry me?" he didn't kneel this time. He just opened the box and winked at her. Hermione gasped "I'm sorry this is all I got. I should've bought one with a bigger stone" The ring was simple. A gold band with a small diamond on it's center.

"I wouldn't care if you proposed with two threads tied together, I'd still love it" Fred grinned at her and slipped the ring on her left hand on the fourth finger.

"Why do they put the ring here?" he asked

"They say it's because the fourth finger on the left hand has the only vein connected to the heart. It's called _vena amoris_ if I'm not mistaken"

"What the hell is a vein?" Hermione just laughed and said nothing. She kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand

"I love you"

"I love you too. But again, what the hell is a vein?"

* * *

"Hermione can you not leave me again. Can you just stay here where it's safe?" Fred asked. She was going to leave..._again _to find those bloody Horcruxes and destroy them. Their time together was short. It seemed like mini mini milliseconds. So it was no wonder why Fred was so upset with her leaving.

"It won't be as risky as before. I promise. We have the the Marauder's map and the invisibility cloak so we'll be safe" Fred didn't look convinced. "We'll be back in a jiffy okay? Take care of yourself and please please please please try to stay in here as much as possible." He nodded. Somehow. Hermione smiled at him. Sort of. With a kiss on the lips and more "i love yous" "I'll be safes" and "Take care of yourselfs" she (together with Harry and Ron) was out of the door.

_You better come back here Hermione_.

The whole time that she was gone Fred was just pacing around the room. Old classmates and friends were giving him sympathetic looks. He was silently praying in his head. _Hermione will come back. She is alive. She is safe._ He chanted that in his head like a mantra.

Remus Lupin burst through the door and asked all the Order members to position themselves like they planned in their previous meetings. Fred gulped. That means the Deatheaters are here. _Hermione will come back. She is alive. She is safe_. He looked at George and they nodded. It was time to kick some Deatheater asses.

* * *

Hermione slapped Ron. Hard

"How _dare_ you kiss me Ron Weasley?" she shrieked at him. Ron was looking at his shoes guiltily and wringing his hands together. He didn't mean to do it. It was just the type of thing he would've done if they were together. They destroyed the Horcrux together and she was standing there looking _so_ beautiful. He thought he had gotten over her ages ago but Merlin Hermione was so perfect.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry" Hermione gave him one, hard glare and left the Chamber. She needed to gewt away from him. Not for her sake, for his. She was engaged and she didn't know how Ron would react when he finds out. Pushing the thoughts of Ron out of her mind, she went to look for Fred. He said he would be stationed at the hidden passage ways so she headed there first.

So far there were no Deatheaters around but she was getting increasingly nervous. Students from all years and houses were crying and packing up their things in a great hurry. Some brave souls chose to stay and fight.

Hermione bit her lip. This was happening. The final battle is really happening. She needed Fred, she needed Fred now. She hurried to the direction of the passage ways.

Fred was the first one who saw her. He ran to her, feeling so relieved that she was alive. She was safe.

"Please stay safe Fred. For me" she said. Harry and Ron were already calling for her.

"Can you promise me one thing Hermione?" his voice was hoarse and he looked like he was on the brink of crying

"Anything"

"If this doesn't end too well for me, promise me you'll move on and date other guys and be happy with them"

"Don't talk like that Fr-"

"Promise me" Hermione shook her head. Her eyes were filled with tears. _I refuse to think about it_. "Promise me" he said louder "Please" this time, he whispered

"I can't. This isn't going to happen okay? We will both come out alive and get married and have a dozen kids" she said forcefully, trying to convince them both that they will stay alive.

Fred nodded and kissed her softly.

"I love you. Please know that"

"I love you too"

* * *

Both Fred and Hermione weren't at their greatest. But they did what they had to do, trying not to think of what had just happened. So Hermione helped Harry search for the Diadem and Fred tried to ward off every Deatheater he can. So far they (George, Fred, Percy and Lee) were doing great. But then the Deatheaters were breaking in by fives and it was getting harder to control.

Fred managed to fend off 3 Deatheaters and he was feeling great. Then Percy said something about quitting his job and that just cracked him up. Percy. Quitting his job? That's impossible!But when he turned around a Deatheater had his wand pointed to his chest

"Avada Kedavra" all at once the 5 Deatheaters disappeared

He fell to the floor and his last thought was about seeing Hermione wearing the ring.

George screamed and was panicking. Percy and Lee just watched. Fred can't be dead. He just can't be. George shoved him and slapped him

"Get up you bastard! Get up" he was screaming at him and he looked so helpless, so alone. Fred lay there with his eyes unseeing, ears unhearing...lungs not breathing.

* * *

The war was won. Harry Potter has defeated the Dark Lord. Most were crying over dead loved ones, others celebrating the death of Voldemort. Hermione hadn't seen Fred yet and she was trying (and failing) to convince herself that he was alive. _He's alive. He's safe. He's alive. He's safe_. But she hasn't seen him yet and which passing second, she got more and more nervous. She saw a flash of red hair. _Fred_? No it was George. Fred should be with George. Why isn't her with George? Why does he look so broken? Why is Mrs. Weasley crying? This can't be happening. The whole Weasley family was crying and they were all circled around something. Hermione pushed herself to the inner part of the circle and nearly fainted when she saw who it was.

Fred, her Fred, laying on the ground, dead. _This isn't real. This is all a bad dream. A very very bad dream. When I open my eyes again, Fred would be beside me and we would be telling everyone about our engagement_. Hermione closed her eyes and counted up to three and opened it again but Fred was still on the ground and Fred was still dead.

Hermione felt frozen. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't find her voice. She slumped down next to him and began to stroke his hair. The Weasley family was watching her with pitious expressions on their faces. Then Hermione stood up. She can't bear to see Fred like that. Her legs began to move on their own. She was walking out of the castle. She walked past the lake. She was near the forbidden forest. It began to rain but she didn't go back. There, in a clearing in the forbidden forest was an oak tree with HW and FW carved on the trunk. She touched the carvings and began to scream.

"How can you leave me Fred? You said you'd always be here! We were suppose to get married and have kids and live in a white house on a lake and grow old together! I hate you for leaving! I hate you for dying! I hate you Fred Weasley" she hugged her knees and looked up to the sky "but I'll always love you" she whispered "I promise"

There she broke down. There she screamed. There she went crazy. There she stayed.

_fin_

* * *

**I'm sorry if you're mad that I killed Fred :( And I know that wasn't how he really died but I thought it might be better if someone avada kedavrad him and stuff. Thank you again for reading. Please still review and tell me if I should make more Fred and Hermione fanfics or a sequel to this! **


End file.
